


Sul trono di Asgard

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroi divini [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divinity!AU, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Post-CW.Pairing: Tony/Steve/ThorPrompt: Il trono di OdinoPlace: Lo stesso





	Sul trono di Asgard

Sul trono di Asgard  
  
Thor si batté un paio di volte il pugno sul petto e allargò l'altro braccio, stringendo il martello nella mano. Indicò la lunga navata di colonne d'oro.  
"Uomo di Metallo, benvenuto ad Asgard! Ora che è stata ricostruita!" tuonò.  
Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli biondo cenere, facendo ondeggiare una ciocca di capelli, incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
"Volevo fare pace con te, ma ho fatto l'errore di chiedere aiuto a Thor" bisbigliò.  
Tony incrociò le braccia guardando i corridoi dorari circondati da colonne d'oro, arricciò il labbro.  
"Bella mossa. Ora mi sento povero".  
Thor negò con il capo ed indicò un trono dorato, con dei braccioli ad anelli che facevano da ali a un cerchio massiccio.  
"Quello è il trono del dio degli dei e non c'è niente di meglio, per fare pace, di 'giocare al gioco della scherma' lì sopra" spiegò.  
Steve arrossì e deglutì un paio di volte.  
"Lo sai che Tony non è Loki, vero?" domandò con voce tremante.  
Thor scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il mantello rosso.  
"Ne sono consapevole, ma voglio fargli godere il trono del dio degli dei all'uomo più coraggioso che conosco".  
Tony raggiunse il trono, ne sfiorò il bracciolo dorato dilatando gli occhi.  
"Non sono sicuro sia ok, Point Break. È il posto speciale di te e Loki, no?".  
Thor spinse Steve per le spalle facendolo cadere in ginocchio, si piegò e mise un ginocchio sul pavimento dorato.  
"Uomo di metallo, non era Loki il re nemmeno nei nostri giochi. Però voglio tu, da midgardiano, sia invece riconosciuto per come ti vediamo noi".  
Steve arrossì, guardando il proprio riflesso sul pavimento lucido.  
Tony si mise seduto sul trono, sogghignò divertito e accavallò le gambe, ondeggiò il piede guardando verso i due.   
"Allora, Cap? Da lì sotto sembro l'arrogante mercante di morte che volevi io fossi?".  
Steve gattonò fino al trono, salendo le scalinate e si sedette sull'ultimo scalone accanto alla gamba di Tony.  
"Io non voglio che tu sia questo, Stark" ringhiò. Thor si tolse il mantello e lo appallottolò, gettandolo ai piedi di Tony.  
"Sembri una divinità, come se anche tu fossi immortale" ribatté.  
Tony raccolse il mantello, se lo poggiò su una spalla facendolo ricadere davanti al corpo.  
"Ahw, Point Break, mi lusinghi" disse, divertito.  
Passò la mano tra i capelli di Steve, chinò il capo guardandolo.  
"Scommetto che quando hai chiesto aiuto a Conan non sapevi che mi adorava".  
Thor si mordicchiò il labbro, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.  
Steve strofinò la testa contro la mano di Tony, prendendola con entrambe le proprie.  
"Non dirmi che ti dispiace, Tony" borbottò.  
Tony ridacchiò, scosse il capo agitando la mano in aria.  
"Ti sembro dispiaciuto?" chiese.  
Arricciò il labbro, indicò Thor e sorrise.  
"Ma voglio fare una precisazione. Cap è il terrestre più coraggioso che conosci. Io sono egocentrico. Vuoi offrire il trono del Dio degli Dèi ad un egocentrico?".  
Thor raggiunse l'ultimo gradino e si mise in ginocchio. Si caricò le gambe di Tony sulle spalle e sorrise.  
"Scommetto che hai altre capacità, oltre l'egocentrismo" sussurrò.  
Steve incrociò le gambe e giocherellò con la propria scarpa.  
"Ti ringrazio Stark" bisbigliò. Le sue gote erano rosso fuoco.  
Tony intrecciò le caviglie dietro il collo di Thor e lo tirò in avanti verso il proprio bacino, sogghignò.   
"Curioso? Puoi sbirciare" lo provocò.  
Guardò Steve, fece l'occhiolino e gli ticchettò sulla fronte.  
"Anche tu sei invitato".  
Thor gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni e gli tolse quest'ultimi. Steve si tolse le scarpe rimanendo in calzini e si arrampicò lateralmente a Tony su uno dei braccioli.  
Tony poggiò le spalle sullo schienale, allargò le gambe alzando il bacino; guardò Thor spogliarlo e sorrise.   
"Non sono di cristallo, Conan. Non mi rompi mica" lo rassicurò.  
Si voltò verso Steve, gli indicò il proprio bacino e ghignò.  
"Goditi la vista, verginello".  
Steve sentiva le proprie gote in fiamme. Gli tolse la maglietta e gli appoggiò la fronte gelida nell'incavo del collo, accarezzandogli il petto abbronzato.  
"Non sono un verginello" sussurrò.  
Tony gli mise le mano sui fianchi, lo strinse a cavalcioni su di sé e ghignò.  
"Dipende rispetto a chi".  
Sporse il capo oltre la spalla di Steve, guardando Thor.  
"Allora, Conan ... com'è quel gioco a cui giocheremo?" chiese, provocatorio.  
Thor tolse i boxer di Tony, Steve boccheggiò mentre il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in maniera irregolare.  
Thor si sedette di fianco a Tony, mentre Steve sentiva il membro del più giovane contro i suoi glutei.  
"Scommetto che puoi benissimo soddisfare entrambi" sussurrò il figlio di Odino.  
Tony rise roco, passò le mani lungo i fianchi di Steve; gli afferrò il bordo dei pantaloni e dei boxer; li abbassò fino alle ginocchia di Steve e piegò il capo.  
"Ok, Point Break. Ma niente guanti di velluto".  
Thor gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle e gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore del suo sangue. Steve trattenne il fiato mentre sentiva il membro di Tony contro la nuda pelle.  
Tony gemette scattando in avanti con il bacino, si strofinò contro i glutei di Steve e lo baciò. Tastò accanto a sé toccando le braccia di Thor, scese e sentì sotto le dita il cavallo dei pantaloni; lo carezzò con foga percependolo rialzato sotto il palmo.  
Thor sporse il bacino in avanti, iniziando a sfilarsi le proprie vesti.  
Steve gorgogliò di piacere e si strusciò a sua volta contro Tony.  
Tony gli leccò le labbra rosse, socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Pensavo odiassi i prepotenti" mormorò.   
Strinse l'erezione di Thor da sopra i pantaloni, sogghignò voltando il capo.  
"E che tu mi considerassi una capra ignorante".  
Thor gli tolse la mano facendo leva con forza e si tolse i pantaloni, sentiva la propria erezione pulsare dolorosamente.  
"Uomo di metallo, non ti comprendo, e perciò sottovaluto il tuo genio" rispose, ansante.  
Steve si mordicchiò il labbro inumidito e gli accarezzò i fianchi, rabbrividendo.  
"Sei insopportabile, ma non sei un prepotente" ammise a voce bassa.  
Tony ghignò, strinse una natica di Steve con una mano e avvolse la base dell'erezione di Thor con l'altra.  
"Bravi i miei ragazzi" mormorò.   
Si leccò le labbra.  
"E visto che al momento sono sul trono di Asgard, deciderò il vostro premio".  
Mosse la mano su e giù sull'erezione di Thor lentamente, si spinse contro Steve e mugolò.  
"Qualche richiesta?" domandò roco.  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi, le sue ciglia fremettero. Si appoggiò con la testa sulla spalla di Tony, curvando la schiena ed ansimò.  
"M-mi prenderesti?" domandò e la voce gli tremò.  
Thor prese la mano di Tony e lo aiutò a strofinare più velocemente.  
"Vedremo" lo sfidò.  
Tony rise roco, passò la mano sulla schiena di Steve e si spinse dentro di lui; gemette piano. Afferrò delle ciocche di capelli di Thor, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò con foga, gli morse il labbro facendolo sanguinare e lo leccò.   
"Avanti. So che vuoi buttarmi via dal tuo trono e scoparmi" sussurrò, roco.  
Thor gli afferrò il collo sotto la nuca e lo baciò a sua volta con foga, ripetutamente, fino a mozzare il fiato di entrambi. Steve si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato, sporgendosi verso Tony per farsi penetrare a fondo.  
Tony ansimò, strinse i fianchi di Steve fino ad arrossare la pelle e gemette; guardò Thor con gli occhi socchiusi, le iridi liquide brillavano d'oro.  
"Allora, generale? Aspettiamo te" provocò.  
Thor lo guardò negli occhi, premendogli la fronte contro la sua e strofinò.  
"Vuoi farmi venire o vuoi altro, uomo di metallo?" domandò roco.  
I gemiti rochi di Steve risuonavano nel salone.  
Tony gemette, passò la mano tra le gambe di Thor e lo masturbò velocemente, si leccò le labbra e sporse il collo.  
"Mettevo alla prova l'onore asgardiano" mugugnò.   
Si spinse contro Steve, gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio e sorrise.  
"Facciamo sentire a Conan che si perde?" provocò.  
Steve gemette più forte e strinse gli occhi, tremando.  
"A-ancora" mugolò.  
Thor inspirò l'odore di Tony e baciò scendendo con le labbra lungo il collo di Tony, il suo petto, risalì, gli morse l'orecchio e si concentrò sul piacere che gli veniva tra le gambe.  
"Siamo su questo trono per giocare, soprattutto" mormorò roco.  
Tony gettò indietro il capo, mosse il bacino su e giù continuando a masturbare ritmicamente Thor, aveva il fiato corto.  
"Sesso e guerra. I miei giochi preferiti" ribatté; con tono ansante.  
Steve venne, i suoi muscoli erano rilassati e le sue pupille erano dilatate.  
Si concentrò su i movimenti di Tony, corrugando la fronte su cui era aderito il ciuffo di capelli reso umido dal sudore.  
Thor iniziò a sentire il proprio membro bruciare e strinse le labbra. Attirò nella mano il martello e lo passò tra Tony e lo schienale del trono, allontanando Stark dalla superficie dorata. Fece scivolare il martello di metallo gelido sulla schiena bollente di Tony fino ai suoi glutei.  
Tony ansimò, uscì da Steve e si sfilò da sotto il capitano. L'oro delle pareti faceva risaltare il sudore sulla pelle scura, le iridi castane liquidi brillavano di riflessi oro. Salì a cavalcioni di Thor, gli strinse l'erezione e la guidò dentro di sé. Si spinse con forza facendo su e giù, i muscoli gli pulsavano e ansimava rumorosamente.  
"Non puoi liquidare chi siede sul trono con un martello" sussurrò, roco e ansante.  
Thor lasciò andare il martello, gli afferrò i fianchi e lo penetrò con forza ripetutamente, fino a lacerargli la pelle facendolo sanguinare. I suoi ansiti si mischiarono a versi rochi e gutturali. Steve sentì Thor ringhiare, si appallottolò su se stesso e si stese su un fianco sul trono, appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo. Le sue labbra rosse erano piegate in un sorriso.  
Tony gli strinse le spalle seguendo il ritmo con foga, sentiva il sangue bagnargli le cosce e morse con forza il collo di Thor, ansimò roco affondando le unghie nelle sue spalle, si mosse ritmicamente percependo la propria erezione fremere.  
Thor lo strinse forte a sé, fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa.  
Continuò a prenderlo sempre più velocemente.  
Tony ansimò con forza, si spinse, premette la fronte contro quella di Thor; venne ed il liquido sporcò i muscoli dell'aesir. Tony mugugnò, il sangue gli colava lungo le gambe e sentiva il corpo dolere, continuò a muoversi su e giù rilassando i muscoli.  
Thor venne a sua volta ed uscì dallo Stark, boccheggiando.  
"Se fosse per me, tu saresti realmente il re degli dei" mormorò roco.  
Tony si gettò di lato a gambe aperte, poggiandosi contro il trono.  
"Devi inventarci più spesso" sussurrò, roco.  
Thor scoppiò a ridere e Steve socchiuse gli occhi, continuando a sorridere.  
"Bella idea" dissero in coro.

 


End file.
